


Miscommunications

by TheAwkwardSwan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Grease References, M/M, Slow Build, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3539564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAwkwardSwan/pseuds/TheAwkwardSwan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU where Derek is in a bad relationship with Kate and needs a hug so he joins the theater club with Isaac, where he gets cast as Kenickie in the musical. The thing is, sometimes Derek thinks he likes being Kenickie more than Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to make this kind of long so I'll just add tags as I go. Comment if you feel i should change or add a tag or rating.

   Derek and Kate have dating now for about a year and a half. They started dating halfway through Derek's sophomore year and Kate's freshmen year. It was nice . . . at first. They used to get together almost everyday after school, went on dates every other weekend, and they made out nearly every damn chance they got. it was great.

     It was at least until Kate became distant and Derek became more of an accessory to her rather than her boyfriend.

    Shit went down hill fast too. After the first five months Derek wanted to break up with her. Every time he was about to break it off he always had a reason not to though. 

    The first time he wanted to end it, it was because she had forgotten that they had a date and blew him off to be with her friends. Derek ended up waiting for half an hour in the movie theater lobby until she finally picked up her phone and told him she forgot about it. Derek wanted to throw his phone across the lobby then. He ended up telling her it was fine and that he’d see her at school. He couldn’t blame her for wanting to be with her friends. He took up so much of her time anyway.

    The second time was about eight month in and they had stopped going on dates all together. Kate’s brother, Chris, had been diagnosed with cancer. How could he leave her alone to deal with this? In turn Derek and Kate spent every moment taking care of him and being with all of the other Argents. He understood why she always wanted to be with her family but he also wanted to be alone with just her sometimes too.

    After that Derek stopped counting how many times he thought abut breaking up. Every little thing began to bother him. When she would get to school she would hand him her books and leave him to go talk to her friends. He noticed how every time he complimented her she’d say that she wasn’t and she’d never compliment him back at all (not that she had any problem giving other guys compliments). Since they started spending so much time with her family the barely even got to hug each other let alone make out. The worst of all was they never talked anymore. The only time they ever had a series talk was through a text. And Derek still couldn’t break it off because when she did text him it was to talk about her depression. He couldn’t leave her now it might push her over the edge. Or at least that how Derek rationalized it to himself. 

***

    Come fall of his senior year his roommate/best friend, Isaac, asked (demanded) that they spend more time together. Then Isaac helpfully suggested that Derek join the theater group, at their school, with him. Isaac had started joining clubs when he moved in with the Hales and one of the clubs he joined had been theater. 

    Theater took up most of Isaac’s time going from 5:00pm to 10:30pm so sometimes they’d only see each other for a few hours a day during theater season. But Derek saw him at home on the weekends anyway. After Derek started dating Kate though he almost never saw Isaac anymore and that’s what sucked the most. Derek has and will always support Isaac in whatever her does, in fact he has never missed one of Isaac’s performances, but he never wanted to do it himself.

    “Derek, come on. You don’t have to be on stage you can be a part of the Teck crew. I think I heard them saying that they needed more people on props,” Isaac pleaded from the desk chair, in Derek’s room.

    “I already told you no.” Derek told him from the bed while he tried to focus on his homework, “I have- I have to be with Kate anyway.” 

    Isaac didn’t know about how Derek and Kate had been drifting apart and Derek wasn’t about to tell him so Isaac just assumed Derek wanted to be with her more than him. It wasn’t that Derek was opposed to spending more time with Isaac but he didn’t want to be on stage.

    “Please Derek?”

    “Isaac, I said NO. I don’t want to be a part of your stupid drama group,” Derek hadn’t meant to insult Isaac or shout. It just came out more forceful than he intended. Isaac didn’t respond to that. Instead he just walked out of the room and down the hall. 

    Derek felt like shit after he left. He really did want to spend more time with Isaac. Isaac was his brother. 

    Isaac had moved in with Derek during their freshman year. Isaac had just transferred into their school that year and Derek and him became friends fairly quickly due to Derek’s and Isaac’s mutual lack of friends at the time. Derek became protective of Isaac really fast too. Isaac may be small and skinny but he could hold his own in a fight. So when Derek started to notice the dark circles under his eyes, and the bruises and cuts that lined his arms and face, he asked the boy about it. Isaac didn’t tell him who had been doing it to him but after Derek meet Isaac’s dad for the first time he knew. So he took Isaac to his mom, Talia, and after she made a couple of some angry phone calls, Isaac became his foster brother and started living with him. Derek would always think of Isaac as his brother and never wanted to hurt him.  

    So Derek went down stairs to tell him he’d tryout and that he was only doing it to spend time with him. When Derek found Isaac, he was in the kitchen sitting on the counter eating pretzels. Derek jumped up on the counter and sat down next to him.

    “Did you come down to tell me the way I eat pretzels is stupid too?” Isaac said shoving another handful of pretzels in his mouth. Derek wasn’t shock he found Isaac eating he knew Isaac was an emotional eater so every time he was sad or stressed he would binge eat. Derek wasn’t really sure how he could eat that much and not gain weight but Isaac managed it.

   “I’m sorry about what I said.”

   “Damn strait you are,” Isaac throw a pretzel at him.

   “I’ll- I’ll tryout for the musical with you.”

   “They’re called auditions- but YAY!” Isaac through the bag to the side and put his arms around Derek’s shoulders, "I’m so excited we’ll have so much fun,” Isaac smiled ear to ear. Then he went on and told him about everyone he’d meet and how Erica was auditioning too until he remembered Kate, “Wait! Derek. What about Kate?”

    “She’ll learn to deal,” Derek really hoped that was true.

***

    “What do you mean you joined the musical?” Kate slammed he locker and faced Derek who was holding her books.

    “Isaac asked me to . . . and theater takes up a lot of his time, so I wanted to be with him.”

    “But what about me Derek? Now the theater will take up all of your time too and besides he lives with you anyway. Don’t you see him then?”

    “Well yes but I spend so much time with you at your-“ Derek was cut off by Kate.

    “So now It’s my fault?”

    “No-“ She cut him off again by taking her books from him and walking off to her friends.  _Probably to bitch about you_  Derek’s brain helpfully provided. Derek just kicked her locker and went to his first class of the day.

***

    Auditions weren’t bad. Derek was actually really good at singing and it was really fun talking to Isaacs drama friends. Now all he had to do was to learn how to dance. Isaac did extremely well just like always and by the next day they both had been called back. The final cast list was posted that thursday on the call board and they both had gotten main parts. It said that Isaac was Danny and Derek was Kenickie. 

    Derek didn’t really know how to react to this so he just ended up staring at the call board. Derek didn’t even realize a kid was trying to get by him to the board until their arms brushed.

    “Oh, I’m sorry. Was I in they way?” Derek said as he backed up to let the kid get by.

    “No you’re fine. I was just trying to get a teck sign up sheet,” The kid was shorter than Derek and skinnier than Isaac so Derek thought he must have been a freshman. Despite the possible age difference Derek couldn’t help but think the kid looked kind of cute. “You going to do teck too?” Stiles asked shaking Derek out of his thoughts.

    “No- Well, yes I’ll be there. I’m going to act.”

    “Cool. I’m Stiles by the way,” Stiles put out his hand. Derek shook it.

    “Derek.” 

    "Yeah I know. We’re in the same grade. See you around Derek or should I say Kenickie?”

    “What?”

    “You got the part of Kenickie, didn’t you?”

    “Yeah, I did.”

    “This should be fun,” Stiles gave a little wave as he walked away, “See you at rehearsals.”

    “Yeah,” Derek waved back, “this should be interesting."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets new people in the theater club

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hated how this chapter turned out so much that a wrote it three times and I'm still finding problems with it. Also sorry if everyone seems out of character. But Meh.

    Derek began to really love Drama (Not that he’d admit that to Isaac). He especially loved being Kenickie. Kenickie was everything Derek wished he was. So Derek started to act more like Kenickie teen outside of theater rehearsals.

    Kenickie was loud so Derek became loud. Kenickie was outspoken so Derek became outspoken. Kenickie was charismatic so Derek became charismatic. Kenickie was confident and Derek wished he was.

    Everyone took notice of Derek’s 180 change. Well all except for Kate but it’s not like she every paid attention anyway. A lot of people liked the new Derek too. Derek actually started to make friends. That, and he reconnected with his old friends too.

    It was almost strange for Derek to see his friends so much outside of school hours. Derek had forgotten how much he had missed them. Erica had gotten the role of Rizzo so her and Isaac were always around now and Derek never wanted it to end. He felt bad that he never congratulated Erica for getting that role but now that he has been spending more time with her, she hasn’t held it against him like she normally would. 

    Derek also made new friends at theater rehearsals too. Isaac had friends in almost every part of both the cast and the crew and was determined to introduce Derek to all of them. Derek really didn’t mind all of Isaac’s impromptu introductions. He thought it was actually kind of nice. So far he had met Allexandra and Marcus in the lighting crew; Jen, Allison, and Lydia in makeup/hair/costumes (Derek wasn’t actually sure where that part of the crew started or ended); Collin, Scott, and Jerry in running crew; and now Derek was going to meet the prop crew.   

***

    “Derek you have to meet this girl Beth,” Isaac told his pulling Derek’s arm and going into the hallway toward the teck crew, “You’ll love her she’s just like you and she’s the head of props.” 

    “She’s just like me?” Derek asked dubiously.

    “Yeah, she hates people,” before Derek could correct Isaac about him hating everyone, they stopped next to a pale, drity blond girl with a glue gun in her hand and anger in her eyes. She looked kind of like a less put together version of Erica, with her messy hair and giant sweater.

    “What do you want Isaac?” She asked with out looking up from her work.

    “I want you to meet my brother Derek.”

    “It’s nice to meet you Derek,” She still hadn’t looked up yet, “I’m Bryan." 

    “Brian?” Derek could have sworn Isaac just said her name was Beth.

    “Oh, Yeah. Sorry,” She looked up at him, “I forgot you haven’t been in theater long. My name is Beth Ryan, so people started calling me B. Ryan which got slurred together now and sounds like Brian.” she smiled at him. She looked better smiling, “It really is nice to see the guy Isaac won’t shut up about and calls his brother. Anyway I have to fix this,” She gestured to the fake food she was glueing back together, “Isaac could you go find Stiles for me.”

    “You Know Stiles?” Derek asked remembering the cute kid he met at the call board.

    “I would hope so, he’s in props with me,” Bryan started laughing. 

    Before Isaac could leave to go find Stiles, Stiles showed up with several cafeteria trays in hand.

    “Would you look at that,” Bryan said, “Speak of the devil and he shall arrive.” 

    “What?” Stiles asked looking up from the trays.

    “We were just talking about you,” She explained.

    “Me?”

    “Yep,” Bryan set down her work and took the trays from stiles.

    “Hi Stiles,” Derek gave him a little wave.

    “Oh- Hi Derek . . . And Isaac. Do you two need anything from us?” Stiles hastily asked.

    “Not really,” Isaac said with a wave of his hand, “I’ve just made it my personal duty that Derek meets everyone here.”  

    “No,” Bryan corrected, “you wanted to get out of music practice and came here to bullshit around instead,” Isaac shrugged in agreement, “Anyway, Stiles I need you to take that box of crap out to the dumpster. It’s taking up to much room in the costume room,” She put the box in Stiles’ hands, “Derek, go with him to make sure he doesn’t get locked outside.”

    “Oh, he doesn’t have to do that. I can just prop open the door with my shoe,” Stiles told her as he readjusted the box in his hands, it was heavier than it looked.

    “No I’ll go with,” Derek told them. 

    They walked half of the way in silence until Stiles asked, “So what made you join the theater nerds all of a sudden? No-wait. Let me guess. Isaac?”

    “How’d you know?” Derek asked sarcastically. Stiles laughed. “So what made you join?”

    “Same reason as you really. My best-well only-friend, Scott started dating Allison who was in the makeup crew so he joined running crew to be with her, so I joined props to see him.”

    “I get it,” Derek said nodding his head.

    When they got to the door Derek held it open for stiles as he threw away the box full of trash and went back inside.

    “Not to be rude or anything,” Stiles started, “but why did you join now out of all the years Isaac has been in theater?”

    Derek didn't answer right away. But after a few seconds pause he sighed and said, “It’s kind of a complicated story.”

    “I don’t mind complicated stories.”

    “It’s also kind of personal.” 

    “It’s okay I get it,” Stiles paused before asking, “Does Isaac know the real reason behind why your here.”

    “No,” Derek stated flatly, “he doesn’t. Do you?”

    “No. Will you-” Derek cut him off and switched topics.

    “So do you play any sports?”

    “Yeah . . . Well no. I’m on the Lacrosse team but I’ve never played a game. I’m kinda . . . permanently benched.”d

    “I’m sorry,” Derek really was because he couldn’t imagine going a whole game without playing, “I play-“

    “Basketball. I know,” Derek looked at Stiles then. Derek couldn’t figure out how Stiles knew so much about him and Derek didn’t know the first thing about him. “You’re going to be the Captain this year aren’t you?”

    “Huh-,” Derek was ripped out of his thoughts about Stiles but he kept looking at him, “Oh. Yeah. I am. It should be a really good Seas-” 

    There was one problem with Derek constantly looking at Stiles - He wasn’t looking where he was going and managed to run into the prop table. He was then  scolded by Bryan and then a laughed at by both Isaac and Stiles. Though in Stiles’ defense he tried not to.

    “Come on Derek,” Isaac managed out after laughing, “We have to go back to rehearsals.” Isaac looked back over at Byran, “Bye Props. See you tomorrow?”

    “Of course Isaac,” Bryan waved the two away.

    “Bye Isaac. Bye Derek,” Stiles said going back to work.

    “Bye Stiles,” Derek said, "And Bryan, you're wrong. The reason Isaac calls me his brother is because I am his brother."

    On Derek's walk back to the auditorium he could have sworn he heard her say, "I'm glad I'm wrong".

***

    “So Isaac?” Derek asked while driving them back home.

    “Yeah?” Isaac said not looking up from his phone.

    “You and that girl, Bryan? Are you . . . Like a thing?”

    “A thing? Derek really? Are You five?” Isaac laughed and put away his phone.

    “You know what I mean,” Derek hit Isaac on the shoulder.

    “If you tell me what’s going on between you and Stiles I’ll tell you about Bryan.” Derek slammed on the breaks. Luckily they were on a back road at 10:00pm and no one else was driving. “Derek? What the hell?”

    “What do you mean; between me and Stiles? I’ve only met him like twice. Besides I have a girlfriend,” Derek started driving again.

    “Come on Derek. I get you don’t want to talk about it, because you never talk about your feelings, but come on I thought we were closer than that. I can tell you’re unhappy.”

    “I’m not-“

    “Bullshit,” Derek didn’t respond to that. Instead he just kept driving, looking strait ahead. It wasn’t until they got home and Isaac was in bed that Derek apologized. 

    “Isaac, I’m-” Or tried to at least.

    “Save it Derek. I don’t want to hear it.”

    “Fine. Goodnight Isaac.” 

    Isaac didn’t respond. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Breaks up with Kate and shit goes down hill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should note the fact the I don't (and probably never will) have a regular updating schedule.

    Derek knew very damn well what he had to do. He had to breakup with Kate and explain everything to Isaac. Derek did one of those things.

    Derek texted Kate to meet with him after school (it as the only way she would listen to him anymore). She agreed to meet with him at the doors next to the parking lot. Derek waited for her for about an hour before coming to a conclusion; she forgot. Derek would have gotten mad but all he could think about was how this is another testament to them being in a bad relationship. 

    He tried texting her after him and Isaac got out of rehearsal. Isaac still wasn’t talking to him. In hindsight he probably should have talked to Isaac first and worked things out but that didn’t happen.

    Kate finally texted him back around 11:30pm asking what Derek wanted to talk about.

**Kate: Hey what did you want to talk about?**

Derek hesitated. How do you start to tell a person you don’t want to see them anymore? 

**Derek: I wanted to know how you felt about us?**

    She didn’t respond and Derek felt like he might just die with anxiety with every second that ticked by. _Maybe she fell asleep,_  he thought,  _or maybe she didn’t hear her phone ring._ After awhile of thinking this Derek decided to text kate again.

**Derek: Did you fall asleep?**

She didn’t aster so more of these maybes began to collect on Derek’s mind and weigh him down to the point he became restless. when Derek’s mind finally calmed down around 3:40am and he managed to sleep.

***

    Derek woke to the sound of his phone getting a text rather than his alarm clock much to his surprise. And much more surprising was who the text was from; Kate.

**Kate: Sorry I fell asleep. and what do you mean when you say how do I feel about us?**

    Derek decided to do this quick like a bandaid 

**Derek: I want to break up**

**Kate: Fine**

    Derek knew he should have added something along the lines of, ‘I hope we can still be friends’ but instead he just turned off his phone. It wasn’t like he had anyone he really wanted to talk with anyway (well maybe Isaac but Isaac still wasn’t talking to him anyway). The fact that he finally called it off didn’t relieve him but rather made him feel worse. Derek didn’t feel like eating so he got dressed before Isaac was up and went downstairs to wait for him.

    Derek knew he should have done this face to face. He knew that this would give him hell later on.

    “Derek, why the hell did I just get a text from Erica saying that you broke up with Kate through a text?” or this could give him hell now. Isaac had come running down the steps and into the kitchen where Derek was sitting. 

    “How does she know that? that happened like fifteen minutes ago.”

    “It doesn’t matter how she knows. Listen, I know your relationship was crap but why did you have to end it that way?” Isaac didn’t wait for Derek to answer instead he said, “You know what? Save it. I’m going to take the bus to school so go on ahead of me.”

    Derek could handle the fact that he was a jerk to Kate and hurt her feelings. What he couldn’t handle was the fact that Isaac was even more mad at him now. Derek took his car keys of the table and went to school where he undoubtedly knew he would get hell from everyone.

***

    It wasn’t as bad as Derek thought it would be. Before theater he could count his friends on one hand. Soon after joining theater he consider so many more people his friends than he had fingers to count. Now he had no friends to even count with fingers even if he wanted to. If Derek were anyone else it would have probably devastated him but in truth it didn’t even bother him. He was so use to being around Kate feeling alone that now when he actually was all alone there really wasn’t that much of a difference except it was quieter. Derek really didn’t even mind the whispers behind his back during class. 

    What killed him though were the looks the people he used to consider his friends shot him in the hall. Derek figured that they didn’t what anything to do with him anymore. Derek didn’t think he could look any of them in the eye anymore.

***

    When it came time for lunch Derek didn’t think he could stomach eating so he found solace in the library. The Library was actually closed during lunch hours but since the door wasn’t locked Derek went in anyway. At least Derek could guarantee he would be alone. Derek walked to the back of the library where he sat down in-between to book shelfs to hide if anyone came in. To busy himself Derek pulled out his latest book,  _We Were Liars_  by E. Lockhart, and began to read.

    He had only read for about ten minutes when he heard the the library door open and close. Derek hoped all to God that it wasn’t the librarian and if it was that she wouldn’t make him ho to the cafeteria. Much to his luck it wasn’t the Librarian but Stiles instead.

    “What are you doing here?” Derek asked.

    “Well I could ask you the same thing,” Stiles sat dow next to Derek and out of view of the library doors. 

    “Haven’t you heard what a horrible person I am?” Derek stated sarcastically.

    “Well I have heard some things but I find that when you speak to the direct source that gossip is about you tend to find an alternate story and are less likely to have any misunderstandings.”

    “There are no misunderstandings and the gossip is true, I broke up with Kate, my girlfriend of several years, through a text. Now will you and everyone else leave it alone?”

    “I actually didn’t come here to talk about what happened with Kate today. I wanted to know if you were okay-“ Derek cut him off saying,

    “I’m Fine,” and then went back to reading his book. 

    Even though Derek started to read Stile didn’t leave. Instead Stiles pulled out a sandwich from his bag and started to eat his lunch.

    “You’re not supposed to eat in here,” Derek stated.

    “I know but  it’s not exactly like this is the first rule I’ve broken today,” Stiles said as he gestured toward the rest of the library.

    “Why don’t you just go to the cafeteria-“

    “No I’d rather be here today.”

***

    Derek Finished the rest of the day smoothly but feigned being sick to get out of theater rehearsals. Derek turned on his phone only to text Isaac saying that he wasn’t going.

**Derek: I feel sick. Please tell them I won’t be coming to rehearsals tonight and if you can’t find a ride hem call me and I’ll come pick you up**

    Derek got in his car and drove stair home where he stayed in his bed think about how his life could have played out differently. There was a scenario where he did it face to face and she sapped him and the whole school and his friends still hated him. There was the scenario where he tells Isaac everything then breaks up with her and everyone still hate him except for Isaac (That one Derek really wished had played out). And Derek’s least favorite the one where he did nothing and they ended up in a loveless marriage in six years. The rational part of Derek’s mind said that none of this would ever happen and the rest of Derek’s mind was overreacting. But the overreacting part of Derek’s mind told him that everyone would hate him no matter what he did.

    He wanted to cry but he started thinking about what would Kenickie have done? The answer he came up with was that Kenickie wouldn’t have let this get to him. Kenickie would just blow this all of and be okay. But then again Kenickie had the other greasers to fall back on when he needed. Derek had Isaac, Erica, and Boyd for friends and now he didn’t even have that.

    When Isaac did come home Derek couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and ran downstairs and hugged his brother. Derek thought that crying was really unmanly but at this point he really didn't care.  

    “Isaac . . . I’m so . . . Sorry,” Derek made out through sniffles.

    “Hey buddy, it’s okay,” Isaac hugged him back and started to rub his back. One thing Derek loved about his brother was no matter how mad Isaac was he never held it against you for long and would comfort anyone who needed it. Derek really needed it. Even though Derek had a good three inches on Isaac in height at this moment Isaac made him feel like a small child hugging Isaac.

    “Do you want to sit down and talk for a minute?” and it didn’t help that Isaac talk to him like he was a kid too. 

    Derek couldn’t talk back so he just nodded ‘yes’.

    “Okay. Let’s go to the kitchen and sit down,” Isaac pushed him into the kitchen and manhandled him into a chair. “Do you want some tea?”

    Derek nodded again. He didn’t want any but he wanted something to hold so he said yes anyway. 

    Isaac started the kettle when he asked Derek to explain, from the beginning, what had happened. Isaac wanted the full story. So Derek told him everything. He told him about how Kate wouldn’t talk with him. How she started to blow him off more. How the only time she would talk was through text and it was mostly about how she was depressed. And that was also the reason why he had to do it through a text. 

    “Oh I get it she wouldn’t talk to you anymore so like that was your only way to talk to her,” Isaac said sitting down with their tea.

    “Yeah,” Derek picked up and took a sip of his tea, “and now everyone hates me I guess.”

    “I’m your brother Derek. I’ll always be there for you,” Derek smiled at that. At least he’ll always have one person on his side, “Hell even when you don’t what me there I’ll be there,” and smile gone, “I love you brother.”

    “I love you too Isaac,” Derek admitted, “At least I have you on my side.”

    “I’ll always be on your side,” Derek’s smile was back, “Now you know we’re going to have to tell Erica? Right?” Derek nodded, “I’ll put her on speakerphone,” Isaac pulled out his phone and dialed.

    “Isaac what the hell? It’s like 11:10. What could you possibly want at this hour?”

    “We need to talk,” Isaac told her.

    “Crap that means it’s serious.”

    Derek told her everything. Well, mostly everything he gave an abbreviated version and then there was also Isaacs cometary in there too.

    “Oh Derek I’m sorry we let you go on with that she-beast for that long,” Erica apologized. Make that two people on his team.

    “It’s okay. It’s my fault for shutting you guys out.”

    “Get some sleep Derek.”

    “You too Erica.” 

    The call ended and Isaac put his phone away.

    Isaac took Derek’s full, cold cup and his empty one to the sink and the headed up stairs. Derek’s phone buzzed. He was regretting this moment. Not a lot of people had his number but that still didn’t mean people didn’t get it from somewhere and send him hate texts. To his surprise it was Boyd.

**Vernon: Erica just told me to text you and tell you I still see you as a friend.**

**Vernon: I also want you to know I really didn’t care about what you did in the first place.**

    Well now that was three people on his team. He could always count on Boyd to be there for him because Boyd never cared what he did.

**Derek: Thanks Boyd. see you tomorrow**

**Vernon: Later**


End file.
